Tenshi No Riku
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Sora and Kairi get married in the future and have a daughter named LinLin. Riku just broke loose during the 20th anniversery and kidnapped LinLin. Why did he captured her? Is she some sort of..Tenshi? (*Chapter Four Up!*)
1. Prolouge

Lily: Oi! This is meh first Kingdom Hearts fic!! Please be gentle ;-; Ano..the only I do own is ONE (I ain't saying who!) original character. Kingdom Hearts ain't mine. Isn't and will nefer BE mine. End of story! u_u Oh yeah. Just to let you know, in my world, Riku is Ansem's son. It's my own analysis. Please do not flame me for this! ;-;!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~`*Tenshi No Riku*`~ By: Lily  
  
Prologue  
  
His body floated in the salt water.  
  
He couldn't move his arms, his legs, or any part of his body but just his eyes blinking and mouth to speak.  
  
He kept wondering where he was, if he was going to live after what he had done to Kairi, the other worlds, to Sora.  
  
He loved Sora as a brother and yet he couldn't help but to turn against him.  
  
Since he was floating on his back, he wanted to roll to his front and drown over the guilt that filled his whole body.  
  
But he couldn't move.  
  
Tears came out of the tiger eyes, going down his sunburnt cheeks.  
  
He wanted to forget all the terrible things he has done.  
  
Over false information.  
  
Over jealousy.  
  
He looked up in bright blue sky and thought of Sora's smiling face.  
  
This just caused him to cry more.  
  
"Don't cry." said an angelic voice.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? I almost destroyed the ones I love over stupid stuff!" he said silently.  
  
"It was a mistake. You never should've let your father take control of you." she said as though it was a joke.  
  
"Huh? My father? Ansem?" he blinked as he thought.  
  
Soon a lilac haired angel with blue eyes, dressed in a pink summer's dress with wings and a feathery hat with, of course, white feathers.  
  
He, at first, thought he was hallucinating.  
  
He blinked his eyes a few times before he realized that she was not a dream, hallucination, or anything like that.  
  
"Riku.." as she held him.  
  
He answered her call by yelping.  
  
She laughed at him, as though she was a child.  
  
His feet dangled in the air and fear replaced the guilt.  
  
"Why are we like this??" he asked nervously.  
  
"Silly, we're floating. I'm trying to save you." she smiled as she brought her lips closer to his.  
  
He backed off.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him worriedly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we just met." he laughed nervously.  
  
She nodded and hugged him closer.  
  
She dug her nails into his yellow shirt, thus stabbing him in the back.  
  
Riku, who felt her daggers into his back, started to scream in pain as she dug deeper and deeper until a beam of light separated them.  
  
****  
  
Selphie was busy practicing her numchucks when she noticed something in the distance.  
  
She focused her light green on the object in the ocean.  
  
Soon she realized it was a person floating on their frontside.  
  
"Tidus!!" she yelled to the blonde boy who was fighting an older boy with orange and what appears to be a Blitzball.  
  
They adverted their attention away from their stragey to the brunette who had called Tidus.  
  
"What? What is it, Selphie?" Tidus asked, worried about the girl.  
  
"Look!!" she stretched her ivory arm towards the object floating in the ocean.  
  
Tidus placed a hand over his light blue eyes to get the bright sun out of his way.  
  
"Oh my goodness! It's Riku!!!" he yelled as he pulled Wakka's arm.  
  
"Come on! We gotta help him!!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
Wakka said "Okay. Let's go get a boat now!" he said as he went towards to the row boats.  
  
Tidus dropped his wooden sword and jumped in the row boat.  
  
Selphie was pretty much already there, biting her nails out of nervousness.  
  
Soon they had sat down and Wakka started to move the row boat although it was kinda hard.  
  
****  
  
"What did she do to me?"  
  
"Why did she do that to me?"  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"Am I going to finally die?"  
  
As Riku felt his body float around him and the taste of salt water filled his mouth.  
  
"Am I going to finally die?" 


	2. Tenshi No Kairi Part One

Lily: Oh right! Five reviews means new chapter!! ^^ Please keep reviewing to see what happens to our dear Riku! Okay, this will be the last time Lily- chan will bother youse in this fic. Just so you know, all the characters belong to their rightful owners and LinLin's mine. Also, if you want the story to keep going, review per chapter. Each chapter would depend on how much it gets posted. As long as I get 5 each time, I'll keep writing and posting! Yay! Plus you can only post one each chapter (hey, it's only fair~~~) And Kingdom Hearts belongs to the people of Squaresoft. Bless them, dammit!! Enough blabber and start reading and reviewing!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenshi No Riku  
  
Chapter One  
  
Tenshi No Kairi  
  
Part One  
  
By: Lily  
  
"Were those horrid flashbacks just a nightmare?" he thought to himself as he woke up with a headache.  
  
"Finally you woke up!" a young fifteen old girl laughed.  
  
Riku felt his lips smile behind the oxygen mask, and he chuckled.  
  
"Look at my dress for the festival today!" she said as she got a small handful of her green leaf dress.  
  
"Isn't it pretty? Kaasan said that I'll finally lead the traditional dance until I get married!" she said excitingly.  
  
Riku felt his smile drop as she said 'marriage'.  
  
"It.suits you, LinLin, it really does." he tried to say as cheerfully as she was.  
  
"Riku, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"No, no. It's not your fault, LinLin."  
  
She sighed as she took a few steps forward towards the tank he was in.  
  
"Riku, I wish you could watch me dance." she said silently, looking down, slightly blushing.  
  
He now felt some heat on his cheeks.  
  
"I wish I could too, but," as he knocked on the glass filled with the healing liquid Chip and Dale and Donald Duck had made, "this glass is as hard as a diamond, and I haven't completely healed."  
  
The young girl sighed again, and rushed to the tank and stared her blue eyes at his tiger green eyes.  
  
"Riku, do you think it'll be okay if I go ahead and dance for you?" she whispered to him.  
  
He looked at the female before him from her beautiful yet familiar blue eyes all the way to the tips of her toes.  
  
He just now how much she has grown over the years and how much he has.n't.  
  
Then he remembered over-hearing someone about the only thing that will affect him is his age.  
  
His health needs so much healing, his body isn't stable enough for him to grow and age.  
  
Then he sighed again and shook his head.  
  
"No, you practiced it too hard to waste it on me."  
  
"Wha? But I want to, Riku! You helped me with the hardest parts!!"  
  
He chuckled a bit as he looked around the area, then he saw the small picture of Sora and Kairi with a paupou fruit between them.  
  
He closed his eyes before jealousy could take over.again.  
  
"Still.It's for your traditions. You can do it AFTER the festival if you wish." he smiled at her as he opened to meet hers.  
  
"Okay, if only your sure~~~~" she said as she moved away  
  
****  
  
"Selphie," said an older woman with long hair and with the same blue eyes as the younger girl had, "where's that daughter of mine? She needs to get ready."  
  
Selphie, who was much older, was wearing the legendary SeeD uniform, her hair was the same style and yet it was longer than when she was thirteen years old.  
  
"Ano..isn't she already ready?"  
  
The older woman laughed.  
  
"Not for that!! LinLin's suitor!"  
  
Selphie arched her brown brow.  
  
"A suitor? Isn't she a little young for that?"  
  
"Of course not! She's the daughter of a future queen!" she laughed.  
  
"Fine, I'll get her." Selphie said, a bit angry. "Oh, and Kairi, you have a stain on your dress." As she left and while Kairi was screaming and yelling.  
  
End of Chapter One. 


	3. Tenshi No Kairi Part Two

Lily: Okay this story's revived XD; I thought about finishing it anyway since all of a sudden I'm getting praise for it ^^;(\ Anyways. Needless to say without spoiling anything, I turned Kairi into Madam Fortress Mommy since well I'm not too fond of her. Not just for the ruining of R&S, but the fact that she didn't appreciate Riku for what he did -.-; Well anyways Lily-chan does NOT own Kingdom Hearts. Never have never will. They belong to Squaresoft. The characters I do own are the ones you aren't familiar with -.^  
  
Tenshi No Riku  
  
Tenshi No Kairi Part Two  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Selphie had a worried expression on her face as she made her way to where Riku and LinLin were.  
  
"I hope Riku won't be disappointed!" Selphie thought to herself as she continued to walk.  
  
****  
  
"Kairi, do you think setting up our daughter kind of well...midevil?" the grown up Sora said as he scratched the back of his light chocolate hair.  
  
"Oh Sora! She won't mind!" Kairi laughed.  
  
Sora, however, felt funny, not even he knows who the suitor is but part of him felt that he may have to fight him some time soon.  
  
"Well, time for her to meet him!" Kairi said as she glanced at the beautiful island sun.  
  
****  
  
LinLin was sitting in front of the tank, laughing as Riku would tell her amusing stories.  
  
After LinLin had regained her breathing from laughing so hard, they heard a rather loud *THUD!*  
  
They automatically stopped talking much less breathing.  
  
No one else knows about Riku being there except LinLin, Selphie and Tidus.  
  
Soon the siluoette figure had acquired some color.  
  
It was only Selphie.  
  
LinLin and Riku sighed in relief.  
  
"Sorry about that! I tripped," as she placed a hand in the back of her head, "again."  
  
LinLin giggled at this.  
  
"Its okay, Selphie-sempai!"  
  
Selphie nodded at the smaller brunette and started to speak  
  
"LinLin, your mother needs to speak with you." as she looked to Riku, with a disappointing look on her face.  
  
Riku picked it up rather quickly when Selphie looked at him that way.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Now go see your mother before she sends out a search party!"  
  
"Please...Not her too..."  
  
"Okay, ja ne Riku-kun!" as she waved off to him and ran out the secret quarters.  
  
"Not that tenshi..." as tears and his heart became entwined, falling painfully and slowly.  
  
As soon as LinLin was out completely, Selphie turned around to him, feeling so guilty.  
  
"I know how much you care about her, Riku. I'm sorry."  
  
Riku shook his head.  
  
"It's not your fault, Selphie. Maybe I just wasn't meant to be with anyone." he said, trying to succumb to this awful feeling.  
  
Selphie sighed and replied to his comment.  
  
"Riku, you know nowadays, Kairi makes bad judgment!"  
  
Riku laughed under his breath, remembering what Tidus, LinLin, and Selphie told him.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right Selphie. Maybe." he said, smirking a bit  
  
****  
  
LinLin was running on the hot sand without anything to cover her feet.  
  
She was panting on account that their residence was a bit far.  
  
"LinLi~n!" called out a voice.  
  
LinLin turned around, thus tripping over a huge seashell, thus following the law of gravity, falling flat on the hot sand, face first.  
  
LinLin heard the voice laughing and coming closer.  
  
When LinLin tried to stand up, she felt his enormous weight on top of her back.  
  
"Tidus!! Get off you pervert!!" as she felt him trying to do something obscene.  
  
"One day, I'm gonna get Daddy after you!!" she yelled as she moved her arms up and down quickly.  
  
"What's the magic word?" said the handsome blonde.  
  
"Please?" she said with a sweet tone behind her tone.  
  
He closed his sapphires and laughed again as he got up, to let her go free.  
  
****  
  
Soon LinLin had made it to her house and got most of the sand off her dress.  
  
"LinLin! I'm glad you're here! Please come to the den for a surprise!!" her mother's voice bounced off the walls.  
  
LinLin walked on the cold hard floor.  
  
Soon she saw her mother, father and a strange boy about a year older than her.  
  
His hair reminded her of Riku's, as his bangs were shorter, but it covered his yellow cat eyes, looking empty and filled with mystery.  
  
His bulit was similar of Riku's also, but his arms didn't many muscles and were covered with black satan cloth.  
  
He took the girl's hand.  
  
His touch, it was so familiar strangely, LinLin had never met him anywhere from before.  
  
The hand brought hers to his ice cold, soft lips.  
  
"Even the roses could never match your beauty, LinLin." he softly as he grinned to match his tone of voice.  
  
LinLin tried to share the same excitement her mother had.  
  
But there was something strange and familiar about him.  
  
What was it?  
  
Why was he so familiar?  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
"It couldn't be him!" LinLin thought.  
  
Then how could it?  
  
His hair wasn't fashioned into devil horns.  
  
His hair was about as flat as Riku's.  
  
And besides, he couldn't survive without to support his needs.  
  
A puppet with a strong and powerful heart.  
  
Just like Riku.  
  
Sora was sitting his lounge chair, watching as the two interacted.  
  
Why was he so familiar to Sora?  
  
He thought there would be no more battles since those 20 years back...  
  
No more battles...not after he fought...his best friend...  
  
"LinLin, this is your new suitor, Ansem!  
  
Ansem!?! 


	4. Shattered Crystal Roses

Lily: @o@;(\ People, okay. You're prolly gonna kill me for this but it's all part of the fic. So please refrain yourselves from severly hurting Lily- chan. Arigatou. Oh yeah the real reason I'm here _; I don't own KH. The end. XD; I shall disappear and try to keel you with the aching suspense x) (And spank Misora for the awesome chapter name :D)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenshi No Riku  
  
Shattered Crystal Roses  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Ansem!?!  
  
Both LinLin and Sora blinked a couple of times before it could be settled in their brains.  
  
"I know my name scares you, my beautiful flower, but I am nothing more than a prince, about to marry one of the most beautiful princesses of Hallow Bastion and of all the other worlds." as he said, his tone softer untl it was just a mere whisper.  
  
A sweet soft lullaby ended by yet another kiss from those cold cold lips of his.  
  
Naturally Ansem had flattered her blush and felt flattered, but LinLin felt so bad, suspicious, and a little confused.  
  
"Ano, where are you from, Ansem-kun?" she asked, a little afraid.  
  
"Ansem is from a new world, LinLin! His parents are very extraordinary!" Kairi said, with an arrogant tone behind her voice.  
  
LinLin rolled her eyes to herself.  
  
"Yeah, anyone with the money, Kaasan." she laughed to herself.  
  
Sure she loves her mother, but there are times when she wished that she was her step-mother.  
  
And this was one of those times.  
  
Ansem turned his snow colored hair towards Sora who had long dropped a smile, suspicious of this young man  
  
Ansem smiled more more, making him look very sinister.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take very special care of your daughter."  
  
No, Sora wasn't thinking that.  
  
He was suspicious about the new world Kairi mentioned.  
  
And Sora doesn't even remember meeting a couple. amd whenever there was new world, that would mean danger.  
  
Danger for Kairi all over again, and danger for LinLin.  
  
Ansem turned back towards the girl, his pearly white shon through his dark carmel skin tone.  
  
There was something very strange about him.  
  
Maybe that was just part of his charm.  
  
His charism seemed to be familar.  
  
"Why don't you two go have fun while the celebration gets started! Oh, you're going to love it Ansem!"  
  
"If LinLin's going to be in it, then it'll be the most wonderful celebration I ever been to. " as he held LinLin's hand tightly.  
  
Again she was flattered.  
  
But she didn't want this guy to say those words.  
  
Oh no.  
  
It just didn't feel right.  
  
She felt his hand tighten the grip, to get her attention.  
  
She blinked at him a couple of times, realizing that she was sitting by him at the beach, when the sun was setting.  
  
"LinLin, when I first heard the ring of your name, I thought you were going to be like the other princesses. The glow of those blue jewels, the light and purity glow they had. I just had to know. Was it possible for such a beautiful angel? Am I even worthy to be in her presence? LinLin, it's early to know I love you, but already I feel something very special between us. I feel as though our destinies are entertwined." he said as a small tint of red appeared on his cheeks; the sun slowly setting within the horizen.  
  
Slowly but surely.  
  
LinLin didn't dare to ruin it.  
  
But what could she say to him in return?  
  
Clearly she didn't feel the same.  
  
He stared at her with a relaxed smile.  
  
His eyes were only half shut as though he had touched lips with her already.  
  
LinLin smiled sheepishly.  
  
Not knowing what to do, she giggled silently.  
  
"LinLin, I really hope we become one. I would like you to be my partner." his smile, getting bigger.  
  
LinLin covered her mouth before she would burst out laughing.  
  
Unfortunely, her plan failed miserably.  
  
As he was leaning towards her, she just couldn't control herself any longer.  
  
She burst out laughing right in his face.  
  
As she laughed and leaned back, Ansem sweatdropped at her as she laughed.  
  
His now beady eyes blinked a bit.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Haha! I dunno!! I'm so sorry!!" she laughed uncontrolably.  
  
Ansem, himself, started laughing simply necause of the moment.  
  
Soon after they had their laughs, Ansem looked into her eyes once again, his own eyes looking so similar to a cat's.  
  
By now, it was early evening, his and her eyes shot through the darkness.  
  
Ansem leaned closer to the girl.  
  
****  
  
Riku had been alone for quite some time, thinking and remembering those wonderful memories.  
  
From when Selphie accidently told LinLin about him till that early afternoon.  
  
Just the thought of kissing those sweet tasting looking lips made him have cold shivers.  
  
But he was brought back to earth when he felt a pulsing headache.  
  
He could hear his heart beating, echoing throughout his body.  
  
The heart machine that was almost physcially attatched to him was frantically beeping.  
  
****  
  
LinLin felt his lips near hers.  
  
He smelled of dull treats.  
  
Those of sour flavor.  
  
But to him, LinLin smelled so wonderful.  
  
She smelt of the fresh bloom of the paopu fruit on the beginning of sping and a tint of lemon.  
  
****  
  
Riku held his stomach in pain.  
  
He felt this when Sora was going to be hurt twenty years ago.  
  
No, it wasn't Sora this time.  
  
Sora's happy with the found princess, daughter and newfound life.  
  
Maybe it was...Maybe it was....  
  
****  
  
Then she felt his strong arm slither around her tiny waist.  
  
His other arm crept to the back of her head, pushing slowly into his own.  
  
**** LinLin!  
  
He felt fury, jealousy filling his heart and blinding him once again, all for a self-fish wish.  
  
He than started coughing really hard.  
  
He felt a substance escaping his mouth and into his oxygen mask, starting to clog it up.  
  
****  
  
LinLin pushed him away.  
  
"I'm sorry Ansem, but I'm just not ready! I'll-I'll see you later!" as she got safely out his grasp.  
  
LinLin ran to Riku as quickly as she could, only to find him floaing in the tank, seemily unconsious.  
  
"My God!! Riku!!" LinLin excalimed in horror. 


	5. Love's Closer Than Death

Lily: Okay bishies @o@; here's Chapter Four of Tenshi No Riku. Just so you know. This is a very emotional and gooshable chapter o_o;; So don't hurt me. Much ;o Neeways. I dun't own neither Kingdom Hearts NOR the Disney Characters o_O; as a wise person said. "Owning them is bad for your health x)" XD;; Well on to the chapter! x) Ah yes. If you see (____) between some dialogue, that indicates it's a dream. I dunno how to work the html here yet ~.~;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love's Closer Than Death  
  
Tenshi No Riku  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Riku's seemingly lifeless body floated as LinLin pressed the buttons as Selphie and Tidus rushed in.  
  
"LinLin! We heard you scream!" Selphie's yell echoed.  
  
"Riku's--"  
  
No, she can't bring herself to say it.  
  
She felt hot tears going her cold icy cheeks.  
  
She felt so helpless.  
  
What could she do?  
  
She hit the machine that controlled Riku's life quite hard; she fell to her knees crying.  
  
Tidus and Selphie finally appeared, both with worried looks on their faces.  
  
They saw Riku floating, not moving willingly, their mouths felt like they could drop to the floor in horror.  
  
LinLin has been crying on the machine and started pounding it, thinking it would undo what happened to Riku.  
  
"Riku, Riku!! Please don't die on me!!" she cried as Tidus and Selphie planned on saving Riku.  
  
Finally Tidus started to use his ox-like strength to break the glass.  
  
Now LinLin had a terrible, headache as she was crying, almost throwing up, her headache so bad.  
  
Selphie knew how much they meant to one another and how they just couldn't bear it if they were to depart.  
  
Tidus was still ramming the glass.  
  
He was starting to scar up where he was ramming it and had made barely a crack.  
  
Selphie rushed to the girl, trying to assure LinLin everything will be all right.  
  
Tidus finally got frustrated and quite sore.  
  
He started to look for something else to bust down the tak with.  
  
Selphie was busy trying to comfort the crying LinLin.  
  
"Selphie, take her some place else!!" ordered Tidus as saw Selphie trying to calm her down, thus noticing a char LinLin must've pushed out of the way.  
  
Selphie nodded.  
  
"Come on LinLin. You need to get ready for the celebration!" she told the young girl.  
  
"N-no! I care about Riku more!!" she cried.  
  
Tidus grabbed the chair and rammed it to the glass, thus breaking it and shattering it into a million or more pieces.  
  
Riku's body feel on the ground as the oxygen mask came out, thus blood coming out of it that he had coughed up earlier.  
  
Selphie tried to block LinLin's already teary eyes from the sight, but it was too late.  
  
"Riku!!" she yelled as she ran to hug him.  
  
Tidus blocked her.  
  
"No LinLin! You have to go get ready for the celebration!"  
  
"I don't care, Tidus! I want to see if Riku's okay!" LinLin shouted.  
  
"LinLin, please. We'll take care of him."  
  
LinLin was concentrating on the boy who was unconscious.  
  
"I'll make sure he's fine, thanks for the offer though, Tidus." LinLin said as she tried to push him aside.  
  
Selphie grabbed her arm.  
  
"LinLin, you don't understand his illness, we do."  
  
"Then let me help!" LinLin as more tears went down her cheeks.  
  
"No, you'll be in the way." Tidus said bluntly.  
  
LinLin was about to punch him until she heard "LinLin!!" from her father's mouth.  
  
"Go LinLin." Selphie said. "Tidus's right. You'll just be in the way."  
  
LinLin felt even more crushed, so she froze where she was standing.  
  
"Not from you, Selphie-sempai..." LinLin said, choked on her words.  
  
"I'm afraid so, it'll be for the best LinLin." Selphie said.  
  
"Can I at least hug him for the first time?" more tears going down her cheeks.  
  
Selphie and Tidus looked at each other, reading each other's mind.  
  
Then Selphie nodded.  
  
LinLin rushed to the boy to pick him up and touch him for the very first time.  
  
No he wasn't as cold as Ansem, but very warm and loving.  
  
She felt a pulse and a heart beating from the body she held in her arms.  
  
She smiled to herself as she held him closer, never wanting to forget this touch.  
  
His touch.  
  
Riku's touch.  
  
She kissed his silver head tenderly although it was very swift.  
  
She really felt like she belonged where she was, either him holding her or her holding him, either way, it was still his touch.  
  
That was all that could make this girl smile.  
  
****  
  
("The touch of an angel is rare. To be loved by one is a wonderful blessing. But seeing her smile is a blessing enough."  
  
"Whoa, Tidus! And to think you're a pervert!" laughed LinLin.  
  
"Awww...how sweet!" swooned Selphie as she also burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey!!" Tidus blushed as Riku laughed under his breath.)  
  
He sat straight up, awake from that weird dream.  
  
He felt different however, better even.  
  
He was surprised to see where he was.  
  
It seemed to be in a bed with red and dark red satin sheets.  
  
"Finally up, eh Riku?" said a familiar voice, another one who knew about Riku's whereabouts.  
  
He blinked, he tried to speak back but nothing came out, much less a squeak.  
  
"Ah, I forgot! You can't speak just yet." his Jamaican accent throughout the halls.  
  
"Yeah, it was quite a drama! But you pulled it off, as usual! LinLin was the one who was most worried about you! She was about to beg Tidus and Selphie, but oh! They wouldn't let her!" he laughed.  
  
Riku rolled his tiger eyes.  
  
"How fortunate, I'm stuck with Wakka and I can't say a word!" he thought as he lay back down.  
  
****  
  
In time when it was darker, the celebration of Sora's victory over the treacherous Ansem had begun.  
  
First, everybody rose for King Mickey's arrival, along of course, with Queen Minnie.  
  
They had a grand throne built for this occasion, carved by the finest craftsman.  
  
It has red satin cushions and golden tinted armrests.  
  
All seven princesses sat around the room, with a symbol of their world.  
  
If they had a son, a daughter, or maybe even both, they would get to sit next to their mothers.  
  
Each of the princesses were beautiful, each of them with their own theme.  
  
LinLin was the only one who wasn't smiling, fake or not.  
  
"What's wrong, LinLin?" asked Ariel's daughter, Melody.  
  
She had Ariel's eyes and spirit, Prince Eric's black ebony hair.  
  
She was about LinLin's age if not younger.  
  
"Nothing Melody." she muttered.  
  
"Is it because your engagement to Ansem? A bit too creepy for your taste eh?" Melody laughed nervously.  
  
"I guess you can say. He came onto me too quickly."  
  
"That's bad boy wannabes for you!" as she put her hands on her hips and tried to pose.  
  
It was then LinLin laughed.  
  
"Hey are you going to lead the dance this year?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Like the dress? My mom made it for me!" as LinLin twirled around in it.  
  
"Ooo! It's going to be so grand!" clapped Melody.  
  
"Yes it took a couple of months to work on it! But I've finally got it!"  
  
"Heh and of course the other daughters and sons are going to dance along with you, of course!"  
  
As the crowd gradually got bigger, everybody got together with their group and acquaintances to talk about how their year has been and how much a certain daughter or son grown.  
  
LinLin sighed.  
  
"Yeah, and make sure you out of all people concentrate, Melody!" LinLin teased the other girl.  
  
Melody blushed all shades of red as LinLin supposedly cackled.  
  
"Girls! Site down and watch the first performance!" ordered Kairi as the two girls sat down and giggled. 


End file.
